


Razones para seguir

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Marco despues de la guerra y pasar por otros problemas no sabia que hacer, su mente solo le decia que debia cuidar a su familia pero ¿Qué pasaba con el? algo no estaba claro y eso lo pensó despues de perder a Ace, su amado compañero, pero al conocer a un revolucionario su mentalidad podía cambiar o eso quería que pasara cierto chico.





	Razones para seguir

Cuando perdí a mi padre y a Ace, sentí que todo se había terminado para mí, aleje a lo que me quedaba de familia y decidí esconderme, así no perdería a nadie más, pero sabía que solo no lo lograría, dos años después de perder la guerra vagaba solo cuando mis camaradas descansaban en alguna isla, no quería que vieran lo débil que aún era.-

¿Qué puedo hacer?- me dije pero era claro que no tendría respuesta.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue a donde estaban la tumba de quien fue la persona más importante para mí, Ace, llegue y me arrodille frente a su tumba esperando alguna respuesta.-

Ace, dime ¿Cómo debo seguir?-pregunte entre lagrimas.- ¿Cómo voy a seguir in ti a mi lado?

Creía que la presencia de mi padre bastaba pero después de conocer a Ace, ya no sentía que necesitara algo más.-

Por favor.- dije.- Dime que hacer.

Talvez deberías dejar de llorar.- oír detrás de mí.

Al voltear vi a un joven con cabellera rubia, llevaba un sombrero de copa y vestía algo extraño para mí.-

¿Quién eres?- dije al no identificarlo como pirata.

Soy hermano de quien está en esa tumba.- dijo aquel joven.

¿Hermano de Ace?- pregunte confundido, ya que solo sabía del pequeño Luffy.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Es algo descortés preguntar eso cuando no te has presentado tu.- respondió el joven.- Pero supongo que así son los piratas.

Tienes razón.- dije dejando ver una leve sonrisa en mí.

Increíble.- dijo el joven.- Si sonríen los piratas.

Hacemos muchas cosas.- respondí.- Soy Marco.

Lo sé, conozco todo de ti, soy Sabo, miembro de la armada revolucionaria.- dijo el joven inclinando la cabeza y quitándose el sombrero.- ¿Vienes seguido aquí?

No, no sé cómo llegue aquí.- respondí al ver la tumba de Ace.- ¿Y tú?

Apenas supe del lugar solo vine dos veces, antes de encontrarme con Luffy y esta vez, vine a decirle a Ace que su recuerdo ahora está conmigo.

Luego de decir eso, su mano comenzó a arder.-

Eso es...

Si, herede la voluntad de Ace por medio de su habilidad.- dijo Sabo.

Eso me alegra.- dije mientras sonreía.- Me alegra que su recuerdo este con alguien que él quería.

Si, ¿Tienes algo que hacer además de llorar?- pregunto Sabo mientras se ponía de nuevo el sombrero.- Voy a una isla cercas y quería invitarte a cenar.

¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido.

Quiero saber más de Ace.- dijo Sabo dejando ver una gran sonrisa.

E-Esta bien.- respondí.- Pero no creo poder decirte mucho.

Cualquier cosa esta bien, quiero saber más de Ace.- dijo Sabo.

Y tu ¿Me dirás por que no sabes nada de él?- pregunte mientras caminábamos a su barco.

Me parece justo, Marco espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo Sabo mientras extendía su mano.

Si.- respondí mientras tomaba su mano.

En el barco una chica no dejaba de regañar a Sabo por dejarme subir a bordo y cuando me disponía irme, Sabo me tomo del brazo y me llevo algo que parecía ser su habitación.-

Perdónala, se preocupa demasiado.- dijo Sabo.- ¿Quieres beber algo?

N-No, ¿está bien que este aquí?- pregunte.- NO quiero causarles problemas.

Está bien, este barco termino su misión y ya envié a alguien para entregar el informe, nos dirigimos a alguna isla a descansar.

Sabo ¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Tengo otros que pueden hablarte de Ace.- dije mientras veía a Sabo sacar una botella debajo de su cama.- ¿Por qué yo?

Quiero saber de ti también, quiero saber de la persona que mi hermana llego a querer.- dijo Sabo.- No preguntes como lo sé, pero tú y Ace eran más que camaradas del mismo barco.

Me sonroje al oír esa información -¿Cómo se enteró este joven?- pensé al verlo servir bebida en un vaso.-

Toma, no quiero que creas que son descortés.- dijo Sabo mientras acercaba el vaso a mi mano.- Muy bien ¿Cómo era Ace en tu barco? ¿Era revoltoso?

Después de dar un trago grande a la bebida, vi al chico y su rostro iluminado por la emoción de oír mis historias me hicieron sentirme mejor, la tristeza se había ido por un momento, y sin más le hable de todo lo que viví con Ace, como camarada y como amante. Las horas pasaron y Sabo no parecía cansado de oírme hablar, al terminar con mis recuerdos me di cuenta que me había acabado la botella mientras hablaba, Sabo al ver mi vaso vacío, saco otra botella y me la entrego.-

Si esto hace que sigas hablando, te daré toda la bebida que quieras.- dijo Sabo mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a mi.- Dime más.- dijo el chico mientras se recarga de mi hombro.

Es todo lo que tengo de Ace.- respondí mientras abría la botella.

Dime más, de ti.- dijo Sabo.

¿Por qué?- pregunte al verlo muy tranquilo junto a mí.

Marco.- dijo Sabo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia a mi.- ¿Puedo saber más de ti?

Me sonroje al verlo, su rostro por un momento me atrapo al grado de querer acercarme más a él, me concentre en sus labios y por un momento quise besarlos, algo en mi deseaba besar a ese chico pero sabía que no podía, no debía acercarme más a él de lo que ya le había permitido.-

Sabo, estas muy...

Antes de poder terminar la oración, Sabo sujetando mi rostro beso mis labios y sin dejarme actuar se abrió paso a mi boca, por un momento me deje llevar pero al recordar quien era lo empuje lo más rápido que pude.-

¿Qué haces?- dije mientras cubría mi boca.

Perdona, actué por impulso.- dijo Sabo.- Al ver te tan cercas pensé en cómo era besarte y solo lo hice.

Eres como tus hermanos.- dije molesto.

Pasaron las horas y no volvimos a mencionar el asunto, continúe bebiendo mientras Sabo revisaba unos mapas, me acerque pero el chico solo me alejaba con leves empujones.-

¿Sabes que soy bueno con los mapas?- dije al ver todo su material.

Lo sé, pero no necesito ayuda, solo veo donde llegaremos.- dijo Sabo mientras guardaba los mapas.- Ya termine, ¿Quieres más bebida?

¿Por qué no bebes conmigo?- dije mientras le acercaba la botella.- No me gusta beber solo.

Te acompañare con una condición.- dijo el chico.- Bésame

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido por su petición.

Solo quiero que lo hagas.- dijo el chico.- Nadie lo sabrá.

No es...

El chico en un instante me quito la botella de las manos para darle un trago para luego jalarme de la camisa y así besarme, pero esta vez no dejo que me alejara, la bebida que tenía en su boca en un momento la paso a mi boca, deje de luchar y deje que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera, estaba tan ebrio que me hacía imposible alejarme, ambos caímos al suelo y Sabo siguió besándome, al abrirse paso al interior de mi boca comenzó a jugar con mi lengua, no quería aceptarlo pero me estaba gustando lo que hacía conmigo, dejo de besarme para alejarse un momento.-

Eres increíble.- dijo al verlo tan rojo.- Pero es tu primera vez haciendo esto ¿Verdad?

¿Se notó?- dijo el chico.

¿Quieres que te enseñe otra cosa?- dije mientras metía mi mano debajo de camisa.

Aquí no, espera a que lleguemos a la isla.- dijo el chico.

No se quieto y solo se acostó sobre mí, en un instante se quedó dormido, acaricie su cabeza y comencé a jugar con su cabello.-

Qué lindo cabello tiene.- dije al verlo.

Los días pasaron y solo estuvimos en el cuarto de Sabo hasta que llegamos a una isla.-

Muy bien, vamos a un lugar donde puedas enseñarme.- dijo Sabo.- O ¿es que un pirata no cumple con su palabra?

No digas eso ni de broma.- dije molesto.

Perdona ¿Muy rápido para ti?- dijo Sabo.

No.- dije mientras jalaba al chico tomándolo de la mano hacia a mi.- Jamás falto a mi palabra.

Sabo al oírme decir eso se sonrojo, pero no se alejó de mí, me abrazo con más fuerza, nos alejamos de los compañeros de Sabo y nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser un buen lugar para estar solos, pagamos por un cuarto y pedimos no ser molestados, al entrar Sabo se sentó en la cama y me miro, se veía inseguro pero sabía que no daría marcha atrás.-

¿Seguro de hacer esto?- pregunte.

No respondió el chico y se acostó en la cama, se desabotono la blusa y dejó expuesto su pecho, su piel era blanca y tenía algunas marcas -¿Cuántas batallas tuvo este chico?- me acerque a él al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa y me acosté sobre el.-

¿Por qué quieres que haga esto?- dije para luego comenzar a besar su pecho.

Quiero ser tuyo, no quiero... Que sigas pensando en Ace.- dijo Sabo.

¿Qué dices?- dije molesto.- ¿Quieres que deje a Ace?

No, quiero que estés bien, así como cuido de Luffy quiero cuidar de ti.- dijo Sabo.- ¡Quiero que me quieras!

¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?- pregunte mientras me acercaba su rostro.

Ya había mirado tu foto y sabía tu historia como hijo de Shirohige.- dijo Sabo mientras sujetaba mi rostro.- No pude evitar enamorarte de ti, fue amor a primera vista.

¿Esperas que me enamore de ti?- pregunte al verlo tan serio.

No.- respondió el chico.- Me conformare con ser usado.

Lo bese y continúe acariciando su cuerpo, el chico hacia sonidos que jamás creí volver a escuchar, me detuve un momento y al verlo tan indefenso no me pude controlar y decidí hacer mío a este chico. Llegada la mañana Sabo estaba acostado sobre mi pecho, acaricie su cabeza esperando a que despertara pero solo logre que se acurrucara más, dos días pasaron y solo salíamos del cuarto para comer y Sabo para reportase con su compañera, dos días solo Sabo y yo haciendo lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían.-

M-Marco, ¿Aun puedes seguir?- pregunto el chico estando sobre mí.

No me subestimes niño.- dije mientras movía mis caderas.- Aun tengo para darte más.

Seguí haciendo que el chico diera pequeños saldos sobre mí, su interior se sentía tan apretado pero a la vez me hacía sentir bien.-

¿Qué es ese ca...

Al darme cuenta vi a Sabo en vuelto en llamas, pero lo que me hizo estar seguro de lo que veía fue el sentir mi entrepierna caliente.-

¡Marco!- grito Sabo

Al alejarse Sabo vio como mi entrepierna estaba en llamas pero estas eran diferentes.-

Lo siento, olvide decirte que... Tengo la habilidad de Ace.- dijo el chico apenado.

E-Esta bien.- dije mientras veía mi entre pierna regenerarse.- Así que, ahora cuidas del poder de Ace.

Si... ¿Ya había pasado?- pregunto el chico.

No.- respondí.- Jamás me habían quemado así.

Si decir más volvimos a lo nuestro pero esta vez Sabo cuido de no quemarme pero yo no lo dejaba hacer todo el trabajo, con mi habilidad lo poco que se encendió Sabo pude sanarme antes de que se diera cuenta. Al llegar la mañana del tercer día era el momento de despedirme del chico, pero no estaba seguro si quería dejarlo ir, dejar ir algo de nuevo, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras caminábamos al puerto.-

Muy bien Marco, cuídate y espero nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.- dijo Sabo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

Si, gracias por llamar a mis hermanos.- dije al ver un pequeño barco acercarse.- Ese es tu barco.

Si, nos dijeron que había gente buscándonos y decidimos viajar en dos barcos, el primero ya zarpo.- dijo Sabo viendo a la misma dirección.- ¿Seguro que vendrán por ti?

Si no vienen puedo pedir un barco prestado.- dije al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el sombrero.- Sabo, si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar ¿Te gustaría...

¿Vengar la muerte de Ace?- dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba su sombrero.

No, volver a repetir esto.- dije alejando el sombrero del chico.

Sí, quiero eso.- dijo Sabo.

Al ver la sonrisa de Sabo me sonroje de lo lindo que se veía, coloque el sombrero sobre su cabeza y antes de que el chico se lo acomodara lo bese.-

Nos vemos.- dije mientras le acomoda el sombrero.- Quizás cuando nos volvamos a ver, mi corazón me diga que no te deje ir.

El mío ya me lo dice.- dijo Sabo.- Gracias Marco.

Sin decir nada mas Sabo subió a su barco y zarpo, no deje de verlo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, más tarde llegaron mis compañeros y al subir el primero en regañarme fue Izo, pero al oír lo que ocurrió dejo de gritarme.-

Marco ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Jozu.

Sí, quiero volver a ver a Sabo.- dije mientras veía al océano.- Pero será cuando mis sentimientos me digan que es él a quien quiero.

Sin hablar más del tema nos alejamos de la isla y seguimos con nuestra de búsqueda de un refugio, ahora podía viajar con más motivación, el desear ver esa sonrisa me daba ánimos de buscar otra vez ese momento donde nos volvamos a ver, eso era lo que necesitaba, una razón para seguir.

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.
> 
> AVISO: Este Fan fic contiene BL si no te gusta este genero por favor evita comentar y pasa a retirarse del tema, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado.


End file.
